Ghost
by CSI junkie 247
Summary: Welcome to the Las Vegas Crime Lab where nothing is abnormal, and theres always someone watching you. Slash.
1. Teaser

AN: so this little bunny popped into my head and I had to write it, so here's a little teaser for you

AN: so this little bunny popped into my head and I had to write it, so here's a little teaser for you.

Warnings: Future slash. Spoilers for the Pilot.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick Stokes swaggered down the hallways of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. No he didn't just walk he swaggered, like a weight had been removed from his shoulders. Of course, him swaggering down the halls didn't much affect the regulars at CSI, but I am not a regular. I've sat in this break room for hours. Who am I you ask? Well I'm the ghost of Holly Gribbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An: that's your teaser; let me know what you think.


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat

AN: So here is the second chapter of "Ghost" again I apologize to those of you who were reading "Times Three" I won't be home for about a week but I will take care of it when I return

AN: So here is the second chapter of "Ghost" again I apologize to those of you who were reading "Times Three" I won't be home for about a week but I will take care of it when I return. Until then I hope this tides you over. Also, I've given the ghost the same senses the living have. It helps for the story.

Warnings: Randomness, OOC, and may be taken as pre-slash.

Disclaimer: Alas, no matter how I wish and dream, I do not own CSI.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've spent my time tying lose ends, watching over those I cared for. Now I return to the place I worked. I see the man that should have been watching over me, I can sense the burden still on his shoulders. I wish I could tell him to release the guilt, I' better off as a spirit.

It doesn't matter now, so, back to the beginning. I watched Stokes swagger down the hall and as a wisp of air moved back the way he came. I ended up in front of the DNA lab which was occupied by a spiky haired blonde tech. He had a large grin gracing his face. They always said curiosity killed the cat but seeing as I'm already dead, it couldn't hurt to stick around. So I perched my self on an empty piece of counter and proceeded to wait. I had all the time in the world.

Three hours later CSI Stokes retuned to the lab. It's a good thing I can be comfortable anywhere because 3 hours on a counter isn't in anyway fun. But anyway that's beside the point. Stokes stalked in, shoulders sagged and smelling slightly of garbage.

"There are too many dumpsters in this city." He murmured sitting on a stool in the lab.

"What can I do for you Nicky?" The cheery blonde asked; I'd learned in the past few hours his name was Greg. Once again I'm off topic.

"…CODIS." I really should be listening to see if my theory is right. Greg nodded his head, accepting an evidence bag. "No problem, I'll beep you when the results are in."

Nick got up and headed for the door of the lab.

"Oh, hey Nicky?"

"Ya, G." he said stopping and pivoting to see Greg.

"Do us all a favor…Take a shower." He laughed at his own joke. Nick just waved him off smiling to himself, swaggering once again. Very interesting.

I decided to see what others through of the two so the next CSI that wandered into DNA, I followed. She was average height with brown hair. I'd never seen her before so I figured she came after the one day I was there. I followed her all around and finally to a fresh 419 at a motel across town. She pulled up behind an identical car and headed into the hotel. The scene was in a room on the third floor. I stood in the corner of the room and listened as she talked to the other CSI on hand. A read headed women who spilled the essence of power. The conversation was light, consisting mostly of evidence comparison and random comments. It was interesting but not what I was looking for.

As they processed the room conversation get lighter, until the red head, Catherine, pulled fibers from the bathroom door frame.

"Hey Sara?" She waited until the brunette hummed to show she was listening.

"Did you help Nick with the dumpster case?"

Sara looked up from her squatting position. "Yes, I did. Why?"

Fathering placed her find in an envelope and marked it before filling Sara in.

"Well I remember him mentioning fibers for trace. What color were they?"

Sara thought for a moment and then stood.

"Red. They were on the edge of the dumpster, like someone had been digging for something."

"Or burying something." Catherine looked thoughtful for a second before grabbing her phone and dialing at an alarming pace.

I got as close as I could, knowing that certain people can feel the presence of a ghost. I was close enough to hear both ends of the conversation.

_"Hey Cat."_

"Greg?" She pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the screen. "I called Nicks phone."

_"He left it in the lab, I'm only waiting on the printer, want me to track him down?"_

"If it's not too much trouble, I think our cases may be connected."

_"How so?"_

"I'm not sure yet. Thanks Greg."

She hung up without a response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So there you have it. I apologize for any misspellings of Sara; it happens to be my name as well so I sometimes slip up and spell it with the H.

Katlynn888: she's not haunting Nick per say, she's haunting the lab, and is kind of bored so she starts trying to figure the people within out. Holly was a good character, but I like Sara too.

TiaRat: I'm glad you like it; I hope I can keep it interesting.

Unknown Talent of The Mind: Intriguing eh? I'm glad. I'll try my best to keep up, but these things come and go as they please. Sending Hugs Back.


	3. Similarities

AN: hello all, sorry for the wait, things have been kind of hectic around here

AN: hello all, sorry for the wait, things have been kind of hectic around here. I'll try not to keep you from the story. Remember, Reviews are love.

Warnings: Minor slash.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be mine, enough said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again I found myself back in the lab's break room. Though this time there were 2 others as well. Nick, Sara, and Catherine were all placed around the room.

"So the red fibers are seemingly identical." Catherine stated looking at the folder on the counter. "Ours was a stab wound to the chest, one hit. What about you Nicky?"

He sighed and flipped open his own folder on the table. "Stab wounds, 2, one to the side, looks like he fought back, and one to the chest, direct hit."

Sara looked contemplative and spoke slowly, "So same method of murder. Are the victims related?"

Nick answered almost instantly. "We haven't checked yet, if those fibers turn out to be from the same thing or the DNA adds up we'll check, until then all we have is 2 separate murders on opposite sides of town." He let out a sigh of frustration and leaned back in his chair.

They sat in silence, theories rolling thought there brains, the night was getting more complicated by the hour.

As Greg bounced into the room I chuckled to myself, why break the pattern now.

"And I've done it once again. No need to thank me yet, just feast your eyes on this." With a flourish Greg moved from his post on the doorframe and swung the sheet of paper in his hand in a high arc, placing it on the table and resting one hand on the back of Nick's chair, a large grin on his face.

"This is great Greg," Catherine said in her 'No-duh' voice, "but what does it mean?"

Nick snickered as she said this, I heard him whispering to Sara about Greg being over dramatic. At this point said dramatic lab rat was pointing at the paper.

"This first one was matched to your Jane Doe down in the morgue; sadly she's still a Jane Doe. The second one is a match to Mr. Ricky Boone, dumpster man as I like to call him. And your final bit is an unknown donor, found across the whole blade." He crossed his arms over his chest looking pleased with himself.

"Same weapon!" Sara exclaimed, the excitement in her voice proving just how much she loved her job. She continued walking across the room and reading the file over Nick's shoulder.

"So, DNA on the weapon from both victims, similar COD, only thing is they were found on opposite sides of the city." Sara flopped down on a couch, she may love her job but the confusion and stress caused by this case was evident on all those fasces.

"Have you guys asked Doc about time of death?"

3 pairs of eyes glued themselves to Greg. "Whatcha Thinkin' there Greggo?"

"Well if Doc can narrow down the time of death and there's at least an hour apart, the murderer could have made it all the way across town."

Sara and Catherine thanked him before rushing from the room, obviously going to find Doc Robins in the morgue.

"Good work G." Nick said patting him on the back.

"I miss havin' you out in the field." Greg's cheeks tinged pink, I knew he didn't miss Nick's 'I' instead of 'We' or the fact that his accent was more pronounced when ever he spoke to Greg, who was apparently a CSI.

"I'll be back as soon as the replacement gats here, the only need me until she gets here next week." He grinded shyly as his gaze met the floor.

Nick patted his shoulder one more time, "I got to get to trace and see what's up with those fibers."

And he was gone, and the moment was done, the air in the room thinned out again and I could see Greg's breathing return to normal. He ran his hand through his unruly hair. His eyes were unfocused and I could only guess what he was thinking. Either he was scolding himself or trying to figure out the other man's actions. Which ever it was, I wasn't going to know. I'd have to figure this one out on my own. I followed Greg from the room and while he was oblivious I spotted a man and woman who had seen the events of the past few moments. Maybe it would provide me with more information if I stuck around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: so there you have it, it isn't much but it shouldn't be long until I can update again.

Katlynn888: sorry for the wait. And I think Greg is adorable. Yes, it will be eventual Nick/Greg; I'm still working on getting there.

Demonically Angelic Neko88: I hope this chapter is just as interesting as the last.


	4. I'm Not Crazy

AN: so how's this for a quick update

AN: so how's this for a quick update. I love this chapter and couldn't wait to put it up, but enjoy it; I don't know how long it will be until the next one.

Warnings: Minor mentions of slash. And I probably rearranged the lab from how it's seen.

Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it…I don't own it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I mentioned before that certain people can sense a ghost's presence. Well little did I know that one of the people I'd been eyeing had been mentioning a 'presence' while I was not around.

I learned this as I followed the Man and woman into the lab across the hall.

"Greg's been really weird today, I mean weirder then usual." He rushed out when the woman shot him a look. "I ran into him in the break room earlier and he was whispering about a ghost in DNA. When I asked if he was okay he jumped, I guess he didn't notice me walk in."

The woman looked unfazed. "He's just being himself; you're not used to lab Greg, with his crazy shirts and music. You're used to CSI Sanders, the one who wears solid colors and worries more about the facts then having fun."

This got my attention. To leave a lab and go into the field isn't just a pay cut. Its added danger and stress in ones life. I found myself wishing I could find out why he switched. Obviously the male hadn't been in the lab very long for he too questioned the switch, only he could be heard.

The woman flopped into a chair and began typing away at a computer as she answered him.

"He said his world felt small in DNA, said he wanted more excitement. I think those are lies. He didn't want to tell anyone why he really left."

The man rolled a chair toward the woman. "Well it's a slow day in ballistics, I've got time. What's your opinion?"

She stayed quiet a few moments, typing in codes to the computer; soon fingerprints were flying across the screen at a rapid pace. She spun her chair to face him, crossing her legs beneath her.

"My theory consists of one word. Nick."

The man leaned forward, elbows on his knees, arms crossing over each other.

"Would you care to elaborate on your theory?"

She sighed probably thinking something along the lines of _'guys are so dense'. _Even I was catching on and I didn't know much more then what a ghost can hear in a day, (I guess that means I knew quite a bit.)

"What I mean is, he transferred into the field to be closer to Nick. He always seemed worried when an unexpected call came in from one of Nicks scenes. Nick's results were always first and he always took the longest time going over things in the lab."

She had a satisfied smile on her face as she watched the expressions pass over her coworkers face. 5 minutes passed of him staring off into space before the beeping of found results startled him.

"He's in love with Nick!" He hollered jumping up. A hand on his shoulder shushed him and lowered him back to his chair. What happened after that I couldn't tell you for I was off to continue research on my theory.

As a ghost I am not solid. However, I had some of the abilities of living humans. One thing I could still do was write. I moved into the DNA lab and grabbed a pen and post-it. I wasn't going to give up my identity just yet, but it was time to let Greg know, I knew.

_There is a presence among you. I am searching for answers. I'm not here to haunt, just listen. Do you love him?_

I realized the ending was blunt but I had seen Greg tense on his entrance to the lab. He could sense me, and I didn't want him taking off before I got answers. He moved toward me and for a moment I wondered just how in tune with his abilities he was. Then I realized I was still holding the pen, so it was seemingly floating in midair. I dropped it on the post it and took 2 steps back.

"I'm not crazy." I heard him whisper faintly as he skimmed the note. He fell back into his chair and checked the printer (probably on instinct.) He leaned back and placed his palms on his eyes.

"I'm not crazy." He whispered again. "Are you still here?" He questioned impossibly quiet.

He could not see me nod, nor hear me speak so I once again picked up the pen and walked it over to him. He took a long breath before a small smile appeared on his face.

"I'm not crazy." He said once again, and then spoke as he began to work.

"So there really is a ghost as CSI. I haven't spoken to a 'spirit' since the summer I spent at Papa Olafs. I wasn't entirely sure I liked the idea at first but I'm a big talker so I t was kind of cool. There's a stool over there," he pointed, "if you want to sit."

I made a point of pulling the stool out a little further to prove I was still listening. He paused his speech for a few minutes while he finished up with a sample. Then he placed a piece of paper in front of me, along with the pen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: remember Reviews are Love.

Krysnel Domeri Nicavis: I'm glad I've hooked you, and I'll try my hardest to update on a regular basis, but life can get crazy. As for the man and woman, they're just tech's I've kind of used. It's no one in particular.

I do have a name: thank you. It, like many of my multi-chapters, was supposed to be a one-shot.

Unknown talent of the mind: I'm actually still writing in the first person, just in Holly's point of view, instead of one of the boys. I'm glad I've drawn you in; I will however get to the pairing eventually.


	5. The Conversation

AN: sorry for the wait all

AN: sorry for the wait all. But it may be a while after this one as well. Enjoy!

_Italics_: Holly writing. But may be used for thoughts. It'll be clear.

Warnings: slash. My imaginations take on the supernatural. OOC.

Disclaimer: it's not mine. And it never will be. So please don't ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you here?" He questioned sitting in a rolling chair across from me.

_Checking up on things. I haven't been here in over 6years._

He was silent a moment while he read. "6 years," He paused, searching his memory for something. "Holly Gribbs?" He asked, sounding as if it couldn't be possible.

_Yes. You remember me, why don't I know you?_

He laughed, "I know you from rumors and papers. We never met. Names Greg Sanders, CSI and occasional lab tech."

I smiled to myself before picking up my pen.

_Occasional?_

"Yup, Ecklie tosses me in here when there's a lot of back up or someone's out. Otherwise, I'm in the field."

_With Nick?_

I saw a grin slip across his face, "Ya, with Nick. Anyway, I have to get these results to Cath. Feel free to stick around."

He was trying to change the subject on me. Not Happening!

_You already gave them the DNA for this case. I saw you announce it. I was in the break room. Hence the fact I mentioned Nick._

This time his cheeks tinted red, noticeably. "If you mean them 'missing me' it's like I said, I'm usually in the field. Right now they're a CSI short."

_You Wish_

"What?"

_I'm going to get the real story. Remember I have all the time I need. I'll be back Sanders, don't worry about that._

With that I dropped the pen and left the room leaving him chuckling behind me.

I scurried down to the garage where I found Nick going through a rather large dumpster filled to the brim with garbage.

"Why have the dumpster brought back here?" Warrick's voice came from behind the monstrosity.

"More room and less chance of compromising evidence."

Warrick chuckled.

"Why are you here anyway?" Nick asked head popping up from the dumpster and placing something in a small envelope before 'diving' back in.

"Wondering if you've been by DNA recently, there's something off about Sanders."

There was a long pause before Nick's answer, which came out strained and rough. "I haven't been by in a while. I wouldn't know anything. Are you here to distract me or help me?" Nick had appeared again, arms crossed over the edge of the dumpster, the rim hitting the middle of his chest.

_Way to 'subtly' change the subject Stokes. I'm sure Warrick didn't notice a thing._ Obviously Warrick had noticed, seeing as he left the room without as much as a backwards glance. Had I had the urge to follow him I be I would have found him discussing the day's strange events with Catherine. Alas, I'm not here to resolve their sexual tension, I'm here to solve the mystery of Nick and Greg and why there so thick they can't see each others feeling.

It was time to head back to DNA and 'speak' with Greg again. As I entered the lab I saw Catherine, and the insanely predictable Warrick, who was probably there to prove a point.

"I collected this in the bathroom; I need to know if it's our Jane Doe or our unknown."

"Will do Cat!" Greg said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Greg, and don't call me Cat." And then she was gone.

_Greg turned on the stereo and began dancing as he processed the sample._ _Time for some fun._ I wandered over to the stereo.

"Don't even think about it." He said never looking up. He already knew what I was up too. I grabbed a pen and a loose piece of paper.

_How'd you 'see' me?_

Obviously I was transparent but somehow he knew exactly where I was in the room.

"I've refined my skills over the years. I locked onto you when I sensed you walk in. You're forgetting I work around the dead. They linger at there crime scenes, sometimes come back to the lab with the CSI's. I just like knowing what their up to."

_Did anyone ever tell you, that you rant?_

"Ha, ya, Nicky's always saying that-"

"Who you talkin' to G?" I dropped the pen and moved back in the room. Greg's eyes flickered to where I'd been standing before landing back on a coverall clad Nick, who had god only knows what smeared across his chest.

"M-myself, why?"

"Sounded like you were telling a story. Anyway Warrick said you were a little off today. You feeling' okay?" Nick had dropped Greg's 'talking to himself' but his voice and actions showed he was still suspicious.

Greg smiled, "I'm fine Nicky, Chill. You need something?"

"Nah, was just a little worried. I'm headin' to the break room, can I get you somethin'?"

"Actually, I could use a break, Mind if I join you?"

Nick just put his arm around Greg's shoulders and the left the room.

_When will they learn!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I hope that wasn't too confusing. Just send me a message if you have any questions, and I love suggestions so send those too. I was working toward a visual picture of what's going on so please let me know how I'm doing.

Unknown talent of the mind: Your review was insanely sweet. Thank you. I think to word Crazy is fitting for this whole story so far but I'm looking to close this case and start the romance soon so it may be over before we know it. Hope my take on the supernatural was satisfactory.

Krysnel Domeri Nicavis: Here's another chapter for you. I think the techs are onto something, look for some romance in upcoming chapters.

Katlynn888: I'm glad you're interested. Let's see if Holly can work some magic on the boys.


	6. Just Breathe

An: hey all, sorry for the wait but I'm happy to say I'm over that bout of writers block and have finished chapter six as well as started chapter seven

An: hey all, sorry for the wait but I'm happy to say I'm over that bout of writers block and have finished chapter six as well as started chapter seven. Not much left to say except, here's a peak into some romance and enjoy the chapter.

Warnings: Slash, OOC (and lots of it).

Disclaimer: Not mine never will be……….don't make me say it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys sat on the couch in the break room; coffee mugs cradled in hand, a comfortable silence coating the room. Greg set his empty mug on the floor and stretched.

"I'm wiped, I barley slept last night, I was here so late with backlog." He let his head drop back

Nick patted his thigh, "you seem kind of stressed Greggo, I mean, you don't usually talk to yourself."

Greg sighed, "All I want is a nap."

Nick grunted in response. "I could keep you busy for a couple hours."

I watched Greg's eyes widen, _Get your head out of the gutter Greggo._

"w-what'd you have in Mind?"

_Poor, Naïve, Greg, stuttering is not normal. And that question was a bit suggestive. _ But apparently Nick didn't notice.

"I have a dumpster to finish processing and I could use some help."

"Sounds exciting," Greg said sarcastically, moving the mugs to the break room sink. "I'll help you unless someone needs me in DNA."

It's still 3 hours till the end of there shift. I'm bored but my hopes are high for a little excitement later.

Greg had disappeared about an hour ago and I had stayed to watch Nick finish processing the dumpster, enjoying the soft country tune he hummed to himself, with the shift about over he cleaned up and filled evidence before going off, obviously in search of something.

He ran into Catherine on his way out of the garage.

"Going home Nicky?" she asked smiling.

"Soon," He answered, "got to clean myself up first." He gestured to the stains on his CSI coveralls.

"Well, have a goodnight." Catherine started to walk away.

"Hey Cath?"

"Yes?'

"Have you seen Greg?"

She thought for a moment, "Try the break room."

"Thanks Catherine." She nodded and headed toward her car, keys in hand.

Nick poked his head into the break room and his face softened. There was Greg, curled up in a ball and sound asleep on the far end of the couch. Nick smiled before heading off to get cleaned up, obviously finding what he'd been searching for.

Nick reentered the break room, hair damp, and smelling of lemons. He moved toward the couch.

"Greggo." He spoke softly, kneeling beside the couch. Greg looked so peaceful. It was a shame he would have to be woken up.

"He can't drive like this." Nick whispered to himself before doing something that touched my heart. He looked around the lab; it was basically a clear path to the exit. He scooped Greg up, cradling him in strong arms.

In the past day I found myself attached to Greg. Not in the way a lost lover would be. But I cared, he was different, and yet so much like me. Sweet and Innocent, still learning the world around him, and wanting to please everyone.

Out in the Parking lot Nick shifted Greg's weight so he could grasp the handle to the back door of the car. I noticed Greg's eyes flutter open, a small smile played at his lips and he quickly shut his eyes again, snuggling into Nicks shoulder.

With a lot of effort, and some close calls, Nick put Greg in the back seat where he could sleep semi comfortably. Greg had truly fallen back to sleep, and was now mumbling nonsense.

"..No…No…No... Can't…Not Him." Nick looked back at a stop light, a worried expression on his face.

A car horn blared, kicking Nick back into focus and at the same time waking Greg. He blinked slowly, voice groggy he spoke, "Nicky?"

I watched the serene smile fall onto Nicks face. "Hey Greggo, have a nice nap?"

Greg chuckled and sat up, shooting a grin my way, for once Nick caught on.

"What are you so smiley about back there?"

Greg's eyes shifted between Nick and I. "Nothing, just a little giddy from the sleep deprivation." His stomach gurgled. "I'm Starving, where are we headed?"

"My place you want to stop, or see what's in the fridge?"

"I don't want to put you out." Greg yawned making his sentence barely understandable.

"Don't worry about me, I have extra space, not like you can go anywhere else, your car and keys are at the lab."

"To the fridge then Jenkins." Greg joked in a bad English accent.

"Don't push it G." The rest of the ride was filled with comfortable silences over laid with friendly banter. It was peaceful.

Sitting on an armchair in Nick's living room, one eye on the News half paying attention, the other watching the boys eat and goof off on the couch. Greg sat with his back to the arm rest closest to the window, feet up, knees against his chest. A plate perched precariously between his knees and Chest.

"You're a good cook Nicky." Greg exclaimed, stuffing more of the Chicken Nick had made into his mouth.

"Slow down G, you don't want to choke." But he'd spoken a few seconds too late.

Greg was struggling, no air in, and no air out. Nick jumped up, spilling his own plate to the floor by Greg's. He grasped the younger man, supporting most of his weights and used the Heimlich Maneuver to dislodge the piece of meat.

Greg coughed, gasping for air as soon as he could. He was doubled over, Nick's arms still supporting him. He finally stopped coughing and leaned back, breathing deep. I could see tracks on his cheeks from involuntary tears. Nick went to move his hands but Greg's grasped them, keeping them in place, seemingly freezing time. The only movement, the slow rise and fall of there chests, in time, One breath, one soul.

"Thank you Nick." Greg whispered, releasing himself from Nick's grip, hands shaking slightly.

He sat back down on the couch, grabbed the remote and flipped the DVD player on.

"Pick a movie Nick."

Nick sighed and I couldn't help but think; _how does one go from unable to breathe to a picture of bliss to pretending it was all a dream in a matter of seconds._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An: again sorry for the wait, and if any of this is confusing shoot me a message. Also suggestions are welcome.

Krysnel Domeri Nicavis: my only reviewer, thank you. I thought the whole supernatural thing was a good new approach for me, a lot of my stuff was the same type, and I needed something new. Hope you like it.


	7. Hidden Evidence

AN: hey guys, I'm back

AN: hey guys, I'm back. I have to ask you to stick with me through this one because it is a bit confusing in the beginning. I'm trying to tie up the case, and work through to the romance, and maybe some drama, but I'd like to know what you want to see.

Warnings: OOC, minor slash. Slight confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own, CSI, Star Wars, or the song mentioned in this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nicks P.O.V**

_I shouldn't dwell on it, but it's so had not to. Was it intentional? Has any of it gotten through? Does he really love me?_

**Holly P.O.V**

Nicks eyes were vacant, staring at the screen as the movie ran through. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I have a feeling it had to do with the moment of stopped time earlier.

"Hey G, can I ask you a question?" Nick asked quietly.

Greg paused the DVD and turned to face him, a mirror image of his seating earlier.

"Technically you already did, but go ahead."

"Do the techs communicate with post-it notes?"

At Greg's quizzical look Nick pulled a small square of paper from his wallet. I knew what it was instantly, a yellow post-it, red pen, and rushed, choppy, writing.

**Flashback**

_There is a presence among you. I am searching for answers. I'm not here to haunt, just listen. Do you love him?_

**End Flashback**

I could see the words in my head. Greg blanched but thought impressively quickly.

"That's, just a joke, we were goofing off."

Nick looked disappointed. "So I guess this was all a joke too?"

He pulled out the paper from our conversation. Greg sighed, it was a losing battle.

"What do you think of the super natural?" Greg asked tentatively.

"I never thought about it, why?" Nick looked nervous.

Greg looked toward me and though he couldn't see me I smiled, trying to push him through this.

"I have an abnormal ability, think "The Sixth Sense" but I don't see I feel. Accept it or don't but I can tell you there's 3 of us here now. Nick do you remember Holly Gribbs?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is too weird Greg." Nick was parked in front of a house, the man within was suspected of 'the red fiber' murders.

The unknown blood being all the way across the blade caused the team to believe it was a suicide attempt. Checking hospitals they discovered a John Doe who was found unconscious in an alley with a slit on his right wrist. The alley was barely a block from the second scene.

I was sitting with a clipboard in my lap, which is why Nick was freaking out, because it seemed the clipboard was floating.

"You ready Hol?"

I grabbed the pen from the top of the clipboard.

_Hol? We'll be talking about where you got that later. What am I looking for?_

Nick looked shaken when the clipboard slid its way into Greg's hand by some unknown force. Yet it was him that answered. "Blood, preferably on something with red fibers, if you find something we'll figure out a way to get a warrant.

_How do you know it's this guy? Wasn't the suicide attempt a John Doe?_

Greg responded this time, "I ran his picture through DMV records."

_Smart_

"I hate to break this up, but the clipboard passing is like some Jedi trick straight from the movies."

Greg laughed at Nicks lost expression.

_Off I go, be good you two_

"This is still weird." Nick whispered as Greg placed the clipboard on the seat near me.

"May the Force be with you, Holly." He almost didn't finish the line before he began laughing uncontrollably.

I wasn't in the house 5 minutes when I saw them. A pair of red winter gloves and a matching red sweater, a strange thing to have out this late in the season. I walked further into the small laundry room and noticed that the vibrant red of the winter attire was stained with a brown substance. Dry blood, this was the guy. I got out to the Denali as quick as possible and grabbed the clipboard.

_He's it, He's the guy, now prove it!_

Greg chuckled, "Patience grasshopper, He doesn't think we know. We'll figure out a way to get him." Then he turned to Nick handing the clipboard back. "Let's get out of here." He said flipping on the radio and appropriately the first words were, 'shut up and Drive.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greg returned to DNA happy to be informed the replacement was arriving and would be starting the following day.

He danced around the lab, enjoying the last day; it was calm with little DNA evidence. Except running the DNA against the suicide attempt case there was none.

_You seem happy, but I'm not surprised. I wasn't sure either of you would get up this morning._

"Oh shut up Holly. I was comfortable."

_Quit yelling, the whole lab already thinks you're crazy._

"Yeah, well, you started it." He grumbled playfully, successfully sounding like a 6 year old.

When the morning had arrived I wandered into the living room to see Nick and Greg asleep on the couch. His head in Nicks lap. It was cute and hilarious and Greg started mumbling about his oddly shaped pillow.

I was trying to think of a good comment to make Greg squirm. However, the printer whirred and spit out a piece of paper. Greg read it, completely focused and then slid it toward me.

"Game, Set, Match." He whispered as if he was still letting the news wash over him.

_Let the team know. They're lost without this evidence._

I slid the paper into his line of site and upon reading it he grinned and sent out a page, rapidly on his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So there you have it, Sorry for the wait, but I'm easily distracted. Lemme know what you guys want to see, where you think this should go, all feed back is good.

Cameragirl: so much for updating soon. I hope you like this chapter just as well.

Krysnel Domeri Nicavis: It makes me smile to hear you're into this story, I'm glad I could hook you. I know how dense some people can be, I've seen it, and I have been told I'm one of those people.

Lisa02: I'm glad to hear you're into this, I hope I can keep you hooked.

oONatsuOo: Greg is adorable, rolled up in a ball or not. I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad you like Holly's personality, The show gives very little to build on for her.


	8. Old Wounds?

AN: alright guys I'm back

AN: alright guys I'm back. This one's probably a little shorter, but it sets the tone for at least the next chapter, maybe more. Don't forget to let me know what YOU want to see. Requests are always welcome.

Warnings: Same as usual

Disclaimer: See Warnings + I don't own McDonalds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole team, including Brass, wrapped around the table in the DNA lab.

"Suicide man, AKA, Jim Boone, is our unknown donor." Greg announced proudly.

"His Brother?" Sara exclaimed, "That's not possible, when he was just suicide guy he had an alibi."

Brass pulled his notebook from his pocket. "Yes, says here he was out on a date."

"Did you get a name?" Nick asked.

Brass flipped a page, "Says he name was Sheena Sky." The team looked at him, 10 eyes staring him down, it had no effect. "No name, No information, the number he gave us was a fake, I ended up talking to McDonalds." Small smiles grace those around the table as Brass said this.

"I smell a cover up." Nick broke the contemplative silence that had filled the room.

Brass pulled out his phone, "Ah, the sweet smell of a caught criminal, I'll get the warrant, Cath, Rick, I'll call you when I'm ready to go." The two nodded in response and Brass left the room. Warrick and Catherine went back to the break they'd been on when they go the page, but Sara stuck around.

"Greg," she inquired, "I'm curious, what made you run suicide guy against our unknown blood?"

Greg just shrugged his shoulders, "It was a slow day in DNA and I was following a hunch." Sara seemed to accept this answer but I saw a glint in her eye, she knows something, but I'm sure I'll never figure out what.

Soon there after the room was empty except for the boys and me.

"Hey G, you got a minute?" Nick questioned. Was that concern I saw in his eyes?

Greg took a seat, a smile still firmly planted on his face.

"What's up Nicky?" He questioned in return gesturing to the other seat in the lab. I had reclaimed my spot on the counter.

"G, did you know you talk in your sleep?" Nick asked seriously, however Greg only laughed shaking his head as if Nick's statement was rubbish.

"Holly, back me up." He stated.

Nick talking to me meant something serious. Seeing as he was still freaked about the spirit thing. I grabbed the nearest piece of paper and wrote;

_It's true Greg, just listen to someone else for a change._

"I don't see how me sleep talking is a bad thing." Greg said leaning back, his posture becoming more defensive.

Nick sighed, "It's not so much that you talk in your sleep, but what you said the other night." Greg's eyes flickered with shock.

"When? Last night?"

I had to laugh, he looked terrified.

_Last night, but not when you think. In the truck. _I scribbled out quickly before Nick could say more.

Greg looked surprised. "I said something in the truck?" He questioned Nick, looking as if he was only playing along.

Nick took a deep breath, "you kept crying out the words No and Not him. It worried me, Greg I know how nightmares can be. Is everything okay?"

Greg smiled softly, "I'm fine Nick it was probably just some illogical nightmare."

I am so tired of Greg talking his way out of things. First he manages to tally ignore the part of out original not that says he loves Nick and now this. I've had it! I'm stepping in.

_He's lying!_ I write in large letters and pass it to Nick.

"Are you Greg?" He asks sincerely

"Am I what?"

"Lying?" Greg's eyes widen and he slumps further in his chair.

"It Doesn't Matter Nick. Now can you go, I have work to do before the replacement comes in."

Nick walked toward the hall but stopped at the door frame.

"G, if you need someone to talk--" Greg cut him off.

"I've got Holly."

Nick didn't respond, just left the room with a pained expression.

_Greg, you're an idiot._ I wrote before following Nick's path in hopes of fixing anything I could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I know it isn't much but I'm trying to add in a little romance and drama at the same time. Let me know what you think.

Lisa02: I'm glad you liked it, and hopefully this little wait wasn't too bad. If you've got any requests let me know.

Cameragirl: The pillow thing was a blast to write, I can just see Greg saying something random like that. This update comes sooner. I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. The Conversation Reprise

AN: It's a short chapter, but to add on would ruin the tone in my opinion

AN: It's a short chapter, but to add on would ruin the tone in my opinion. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, never can be.

Warnings: Slash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I followed Nick through the lab, eventually landing in the locker room. He sat on the bench, elbows resting on his knees, face in his hands. I slipped onto the bench beside him, and he sighed.

"I knew you'd follow me." I was taken aback by the sound of his voice, and looked around for another person. However, when I looked back at the bench there was a very creased piece of paper and a pen. "At least I though you'd follow me." He whispered.

I grappled for the pen, scribbling quickly that I was indeed there.

_I did follow you, but, how'd you know I would?_

"You would have if you were alive."

I smiled to myself, he was right. Nick leaned forward, so far that I thought he would fall off the bench, well until I heard a dull metallic thud. His head against the locker he continued to speak. Surprising me by spilling his guts, I guess he just ha nowhere else to go.

"It's confusing, Holly. I just wish he would talk to me. I know something's bothering him and I just want to help." He sat back up straight, reading what I'd written.

_Maybe it's you._

He scrunched his face upon finishing the sentence.

"Me! Holly that's just rude!"

Realizing the difference in our mind set I quickly explained myself.

_What I meant was, what if you what he's dreaming about. Maybe you're the problem as well as the answer._

"Your something different Holly." He stopped chuckling at the remark. "I wish I'd gotten to know you better when you better when you were alive." He looked solemn staring at the steely gray of the locker in front of him. I noticed his look, the sadness mixed with a hefty amount of reminiscence.

_Everything happens a certain way for a reason, I believe strongly in that. Whose locker?_

Transitions in conversation were unnecessary; at this point I just wanted to get these two dunderheads to see each other for what was beyond the banter.

"Greg's." Nick answered; I could tell his mind was far from the locker room.

I tore off the bottom half of the paper and placed it and the pen in his hands. Hopefully he understood what it was to be used or because I left the room in search of tape.

I stepped into the office of one CSI Catherine Willows, I stole a small piece of tape and left. I had to avoid all living humans, floating tape just wasn't normal.

I made it all the way to the locker room before I heard anything and then what I heard was actually useful.

Didn't Greg seem a little…I don't know, Rude." That was Sara.

Catherine answered, "Yah, Kind of out of character for him, maybe being stuck back in the lab is finally getting to him."

Sara hummed thoughtfully, "Or it's Nick."

Sadly I couldn't stay to listen, like I said, floating tape wasn't normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: there you have it, short yes, sweet, well you tell me. I'm trying to work in some angst, just because I like to, and a little romance, I'm not sure how much farther this will go.

Lisa02: Well right now the Greg thing is tying this story together and I'm not sure where I want it to go yet. If you're lucky you'll find out in the next chapter. As much as I'd love to update 3 times a day, lol, my poor wrists won't let me. Thanks for the reviews.

APRIL26: glad you like it. Thanks for the review.


	10. Road Rage

AN: I realize this chapter is super short, but the ending even surprised me, it was like I was watching someone else write it and going

AN: I realize this chapter is super short, but the ending even surprised me, it was like I was watching someone else write it and going. WOW. I'd also like to mention that for any of you reading 'Times Three' I apologize, but I have pulled it from the site, it was just too much to handle.

Warnings: OOC. And short chapter. Minor language.

Disclaimer: Please don't make me say it again (

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the promise that I'd stick close by Greg, Nick returned to work.

When shift ended a few hours later I followed close behind Greg as he shuffled into the locker room. Amazingly we were alone.

"What the hell?" Greg asked no one in particular.

I smiled to myself. The note taped to Greg's locker may have surprised him but I knew exactly what it said.

In Nick's neat penmanship it read;

_G,_

_Every one has demons, __NOT_everyone_ has a place to and a person to help chase them away. You know where to find me._

_N._

Greg folded the paper and stuck it in his back pocket. Not saying a word he finished up his business, clocked out and headed to his car.

"Holly, you comin' with me?" He asked quietly.

To prove that I was, I moved into the cars passenger seat and moved things around to show where I was.

He spoke not a word more, just got in the car and drove. He drove for a good half hour and as the minutes ticked by his grip on the steering wheel loosened. Driving must have relaxed him because he stated to head toward his apartment. I thought all was well until we hit the main road. Left lead to Greg's and Right led to Nicks. He only had the length of the red light to make his decision. Sure there would be points he could turn around but mostly this was an inner battle, one without a winner.

The light turned green and to my disappointment he swung the car to the left. He drove towards his house for just under a minute before whispering a 'what the hell' and sliding to the other side of the street, narrowly avoiding a large silver pick-up truck.

Greg hit the gas, his speed breaking laws, as well as records (or at least that's what it felt like.) He pulled to a stop, looking at the sky and taking a deep breath.

"It's now or never." He said to the roof on the car.

Then he unlatched his seat belt and headed toward the building ahead of him. Sadly he didn't see the silver pick-up truck revving its engine and flying full force at us. Colliding into Greg with a thud before he could move and then taking off, tail lights blazing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: so I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter but to add more would take away from the effect. It's angst time; if you've ever read 'Should Have Been Easy' you'll realize none of my stories are complete without a bit of angst and drama.


	11. Fast Forward

AN: Okay so I know the last chapter lacked details and hopefully this one can explain a lot

AN: Okay so I know the last chapter lacked details and hopefully this one can explain a lot. I know it's kind of rushed, but I'm running out of time and ideas. Special thanks to Alisa.

Warnings: the usual

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've never had to deal with a situation like this, dead or alive. I didn't know what to do it's not like I could yell for help, no one could hear me.

"Holy shit." Never did I feel so happy to hear that deep southern drawl.

Nick had appeared at the door he must have heard the tires screech as the truck peeled out.

He was by Greg's side in an instant. One hand gently feeling for a pulse, the other shaking as he pulled his phone from his side.

"This is CSI Stokes, reporting a hit and run, I need immediate medical assistance. The victim is a CSI."

I stopped listening after that, this was a lot to catch in a night. I could see in Nick's eyes that beyond the calm façade, he was a wreck waiting for the appropriate time to fall apart. However now there was something much more important; Greg.

The emergency team arrived in a rush of flashing lights and blaring sirens. EMT's were soon surrounding Greg's limp form. One of them was firing rapid questions at Nick. He answered what he could and for the rest referred the man to Grissom who had just appeared on the scene.

"Come on Nicky, Swing is coming in to process the crime scene." Grissom beckoned Nick back toward the building but he had frozen at the words 'crime scene.'

Nick shook his head, and said: "I want to go to the hospital and be there for Greg. Just find the JERK who did this!" With this Nick jumped into his truck and headed off

to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fast forward too just under a month later. Greg was lucky; being in a parking lot had slowed the truck down due to him avoiding a jersey barrier.

2 broken ribs, a busted leg, and a bad concussion kept Greg in the hospital and then out of work for a while. But now I reclaimed the spot on the counter where I first began to watch this story unfold.

Now in front of me sat a tired, lab ridden Greg, a set of crutches and 2 cups of coffee. I know this seems irrelevant but it isn't.

In about a minute and a half Nick Stokes will swagger into the DNA lab like he has for the past 3 nights. He'll sit across an empty table from Greg and sip his coffee asking if Greg feels okay. Greg will nod (whether he's sore of not) and never speak a word.

The accident changed something between my favorite pair. They went from friendly banter and an occasional visit to each other out of work to comfortable silence and being inseparable.

The team referred to it as 'the incident; and once the driver of the silver Chevy had confessed, no one spoke of it again. Or so I thought.

"Greg, it's time to talk."

The tension in the room skyrocketed. Greg's eyes shot up, brown meeting brown in a challenging gesture.

Nick was just trying to help, ever since Greg had come to he'd been in a kind of depression. The once chatty man, now sat in silence most of the time.

The challenge ended, Greg looked back to the table and muttered;

"There's nothing to talk about."

Nick sighed looking to the clock, he had to get back to work. Nick shook his head, then he stood, digging into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. In fact, the very same piece of paper from that night. Greg's expression was full of questions; none of them needed to be voiced for nick said it all.

"Evidence Locker." He chuckled. "My offer still stands just don't piss anyone off this time."With this said, Nick headed back to work. As he left the lab, he looked toward the table where he felt the "friendly" ghost, and gave a slight wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well there you have it folks. Probably one of my worst chapters yet. I'm going to try and end this soon, without rushing it. Maybe a few more chapters and an epilogue, I really don't know yet.

GUEST (alisa) : i've added some.

Alisa: Obviously, not a well planned story. Thanks for all your help and hopefully, this new adjustment will still benefit the boys.

Sara's Girl: Just a minor set back, no worries, I still know where I want this to end; the only thing is getting there. Thanks for the review.


	12. Goodbye Gribbs

AN: Wow sorry about the wait guys, it's been crazy, my laptops on a constant breakdown and trying to pass school and keep up with this was just not happening. Anyway, enough excuses here is the final chapter of Ghost, I'm sorry if it seems rushed but there was no way I was leaving this unfinished and starting something new.

Warnings: Slash

Sitting on the well worn couch 2 cups of Greg's coffee beside them the men faced each other.

"Nicky, I'm sorry."

I smiled slightly; Greg seemed so, small, for lack of a better word. Like a young boy about to be scolded by his parents. Nick just smiled; it reached all the way to his eyes, which had an indefinable sparkle in them.

"G, you don't have to apologize, it's not your fault some idiot hit you."

Greg sighed, sliding a hand through his hair.

"It's not just that Nicky, I'm sorry for the attitude, for pushing you away." Greg released a shaky breath.

"Does it even matter anymore?" Nick questioned.

It was silent, anymore and I was sure Greg would just shake his head and drop the subject. However, after a few moments Greg spoke, a force in his voice I'd never heard before.

"Yes Nick, it matters!"

After the out burst the room fell silent once more, the two men starred at each other, ones expression was anticipation the others shock.

I scrambled for something to write on and write with.

_Keep going Greg! Just say it!_

I waved the paper in front of his face until he grabbed it. He blinked a few times before standing and pacing the room.

"I'm sorry Nick, but it does matter, I'm tired of hiding"

Nick stood and placed his hands on Greg's shoulders, effectively stopping his pacing and causing him to flop back onto the couch.

"Greg, you're not making sense."

Greg buried his face in his hands.

"I can't explain Nick. Holly sees it; the whole damn lab sees it, why cant you?"

Greg slid his hands down just enough to watch Nick's reaction. I was pleading for that light to go on, that spark to ignite, but sadly it didn't.

"Greg, I still don't know what you're talking about."

As he said it I watched that last bit of hope dissolve from Greg's eyes.

"Never mind Nicky." He looked so broken, how Nick didn't see it I'll never understand. "I'm gong to take a shower." With that Greg's form disappeared down the hallway.

Nick fell back against the couch, and suddenly his head shot up a light in his eyes I couldn't place. Before I knew it Nick was taking off down the hall toward where the water had just started to run. Nick banged his fist against the door twice.

"Greg…GREG!" And then I understood. Nick did get it, a minute late, but he got it.

The water stopped and Greg immerged still in his jeans.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"It does matter….please tell me why it matters?"

I saw that flicker, the flame back in Greg's eyes.

"It matters because," he swallowed, "because, you were the only one that fought my pushing away, you believed what I said even if I sounded completely nuts. I'm sorry."

Next thing I know Nick has Greg on the Wall and is showing, rather than telling, why it matters to him.

Not wanting to interfere I wander off to the kitchen, scribbling, _About Damn Time, _on a note and sticking it to the fridge. I walked out, this wasn't my pace anymore. I'd check on my socially troubled friends later, for now, it was back into the world to find my next 'victim.'

AN: so there you have it folks the end of Ghost. A fun story to write, sorry for the rushed ending but I couldn't just leave it hanging, and I wasn't taking another story off the site. Please tell me what you thought.

Alisa: Sorry I didn't run this chapter by you before putting it up, I just wanted it to go as is, it's time to say goodbye to the Ghost of Holly Gribbs. Thank you for your help throughout, I appreciate it.

Unbidden-Angel: You asked me to continue but sadly this is the last time I will be posting for this story, please keep your eyes open, I have a new CSI:NY fic coming out, and possibly a songfic for Nick and Greg.


End file.
